Forum Survivor (Game)
Forum Survivor is the first ever survivor game to be hosted on the Town Of Salem forums. This game was NOT hosted on discord. A link to the game can be found here. Basics * The goal is simple, be the last man standing. * At the beginning of the game, everyone will receive a role. * The game will begin with 16 players split up into 2 different teams. Teams will work together. Eventually, when X players are left, the teams will merge together. * Each team will have their respective quicktopic chat which can be used until the merge. * Players have to consume food in order to survive in 2 of the 4 phases. Phases This game worked in "phases". There are 4 phases every episode. Survival The first phase of an episode. Everyone must consume food during this phase. You can also pefrrom curtain actions that help you with immunity challenges. Build A Shelter: If there is a shelter, stamina is increased by 1 for everyone on the whole team for each phase except the Challenge Phase. It requires 4 people for this action to work.(Or group if the merge is reached) Everyone working on the shelter's stamina will decrease by 1. Build A Fire: 10% chance of working. Increases by 10% each time someone in the team tries. It requires 2 people for this action to work. If a fire is lit by the end of the phase, everyone in the team (or group) will gain 2 stamina if they consume 1 food. A fire will last for 1 phase. This does not cost any stamina to start. If you have a "Match" which is won in a challenge, you can use it once to start a fire with a 100% chance of it working. After that, the match is gone. Gather Wood: Each time someone gathers wood, a fire will last an extra phase, however, the person gathering wood will lose 2 stamina. Hunt For Food: You have a 66% chance of finding 1 food, a 50% chance of finding 2 food, and a 33% chance of finding 3 food. Hunting costs 2 stamina. Fishing: Fishing costs no stamina, however the team must have the special item: "Fishing Kit" only won in a challenge. It will give you a 50% chance of finding 1 food, and a 25% chance of finding 2 food. Explore: Explore for the immunity idol. You have a 10% chance of finding this, and it does NOT increase over time. Preparation In this phase information can be gained and also some role abilities may be used. This phase lasts 12 hours. Challenge Teams will collaborate together and try to win a challenge. The losing team will have to vote someone off. If the merge occurs, there can only be 1 (or 2) winners, and the winners will gain voting immunity, meaning they cannot be voted off (though they can still be voted for) No more details are available. Voting The losing team will have to vote someone out of their team, and to leave permanently. If the merge occurs, anyone can be voted for, unless they have voting immunity. If you find the immunity idol, you'll have immunity if you get voted off. Stats There are 2 types of stats: permanent and temporary. Permanent stats cannot increase and can only decrease if your stamina goes below 0, they also affect your performance in challenges. Permanent * Strength * Intelligence * Agility * Luck Temporary * Stamina: Increases or decreases throughout the game. It starts at 10. It increases by 1 every phase. It decreases by 3 if you are unable to eat something that phase. Some abilities, and most actions use this. Sometimes, this will be required to be used in challenges. * Food: Everyone starts out with 2 food. One will be consumed per phase if you have any. This can be acquired via many actions during the Survival Phase, from rewards from the Challenge, or it can be given to you. Items and Mechanics * Immunity Idol: This will be found if you decide to explore during The Survival Phase. Nobody will know you have it except you. * Fishing Kit: If a group/team has it, they are able to fish. * Match: Once this is used, it cannot be used again. It allows you to start a fire once with a 100% chance. * Trading: At any time, a player can choose to give another player any amount of food. To do this, PM the moderator of the game. The person you give food to will not know who gave them food. Roles Runner This role has the highest agility, and mediocre intelligence, luck, and strength. Bodybuilder This role has the highest strength, and mediocre intelligence, luck, and agility. Luckster This role has the highest luck, and mediocre intelligence, strength, and agility. Genius This role has the highest intelligence, and mediocre luck, strength, and agility. Strategist This role is built to analyze threats, as each Preparation Phase, it can investigate a player and determine what their highest and lowest permanent stats are, giving them a clue to their role. Psychopath This role is built to make tribe members think twice before voting someone out. When the psychopath is voted out, they will kill a random player who voted for them, eliminating them from the game. Saboteur Every Preparation Phase, this role can sabotage someone in their tribe's stamina, decreasing it by 2. Their target will know they will sabotaged. It is built to act as a minor threat, and to keep people with vast stores of stamina in check. Nurse Every Preparation Phase, this role can heal someone in their tribe, increasing their stamina by 2. Their target will know they were healed. It is built to act as a team player and help its tribe win challenges before the teams merge. Thief This role has the ability to steal food from other players during The Survival Phase, acting as a minor threat and putting a target on its back. Vampire This role, built to be a large threat, can suck 5 stamina from a player within their tribe at any point in the game. In addition, if the Psychopath attacks them, they will not die. Surveyor This role has a higher chance of finding the immunity idol when searching. Psychic This role has the ability to secretly manipulate someone's vote two times per game, at the cost of 3 stamina each time. Officer If this role wins two immunity challenges after the merge, and survives one extra tribal council, they will instantly win the game. Syndicate This role has the ability to blackmail two players at the beginning of the game, creating a Quicktopic between them and the two players in which they are anonymous, and the other two are not. They will know both of their targets' roles. In addition, they will know who the spy is. Spy Each day, this role may choose one player to spy on. They will be alerted if that player communicates with anyone outside of their team or outside of the thread. Vector This role begins with a measly "1" in every single stat, but they may choose to become the role of any eliminated player at any time in the game. Contestants Episodes (Phase Cycles) Days 1-4 Teams were formed, chosen by the host. The teams consisted of the following players: Around this time, Ddynamo the syndicate chose to blackmail PKR and BRVR into an alliance. The three players bonded and it morphed from blackmail into a willing alliance. Before the first day finished, Jordarrian replaced out, and Jabichuelas took their spot. Subsequently, Jammy replaced out. At the same time, Walker went inactive. A long wait for replacements begun, and the contestants passed the time by shitposting on the thread about partying in the shelter each team completed. Ramer replaced in for Jammy, and soon afterwards, Yau replaced for Walker. There was a total agonizing wait of three days between the time teams were revealed and everyone was replaced in. The first challenge of the game was revealed. The winning team would receive a match for which they could start a fire at their camp, while the losing team would have to vote someone out. The challenge was designed for individuals to make difficult choices. Which comes first? Themselves or their team? Which is more important? Keeping yourself safe or keeping your team safe? The results of this challenge showed that most people believed the latter at this point. Two random contestants from each team would be selected to eat peppers that increase in spiciness, and a result, lead to larger stamina losses. The logic was, once you reach a certain point, it will become difficult to weigh whether allowing your team to lose or allowing your stamina to suffer a massive decrease is more beneficial to your game. For the first pepper, Chubby was selected from The Fistbreakers and Yau was selected for The Annihilators. They both took a 3 stamina loss, however, at that time, PKR sabotaged Chubby's stamina, and thus Chubby threw a fit and began a witch hunt to find the Saboteur. Next, 360 from The Annihilators and Milhail from The Fistbreakers were chosen to eat the next pepper, both taking a 5 stamina loss. Afterwards, PKR from The Fistbreakers and BRVR from The Annihilators, two allies, were chosen to eat the -8 stamina pepper. They both did. The last leg of the challenge was a ghost pepper, that had a chance to instantly kill the person that ate it. Anyone on the team was allowed to eat it, and although other contestants, most notably 360, tried to eat the ghost pepper first, PKR consumed it before anyone else could, winning the challenge for his team. He was rushed off to the medical tent, his fate unknown for the time being. Chubby was given a match for his team, and The Annihilators were sent to the first elimination of the game. In the time before PKR is rushed off to the medical tent, Chubby publicly accuses him of being the saboteur, and Xerxes agrees. PKR makes a defense statement, bringing up how much he has sacrificed for his team and how it would make no sense for him to sabotage someone else. At the same time as The Annihilators were voting, Cenas pointed out a controversy with the challenge: That it is essentially, the first person to post gets the pepper and thus wins the challenge. Although The Annihilators had members online at the time the last leg was revealed that chose not to take the risk, his conclusion was still valid, and he was awarded with a plot-twist. The reason Kirby was targeted was because he could not access his team's QuickTopic, although it was common knowledge that players could simply PM Kirby to keep him informed and otherwise connected with his team. Despite that, however, he became a liability and was voted out. Kirby's elimination was unfortunate, but it was inevitable, and it seemed like there was no way out of it. Even though only half of the team's votes were directed at Kirby, there was no organized movement to vote out a different player, and Rockbottle was inactive, getting rid of another potential non-Kirby vote. In any Survivor community, actual Survivor included, the first game typically does not have many alliances being formed, as in such an early stage of the community's development, alliances are still considered "unethical" or "unfair," and many of the players are not familiar with each other and skeptical or reluctant to work with others. In this case, the team ends up simply voting off its weakest member, reinforcing the idea that "the strong survive," a common theme as seen many times throughout Survivor. Trivia * This game had the least things in common with all Modern ToS survivor games. For example, team chats were in QuickTopic Chats, alliance chats were held through forum PMs with the host included, there was a "survival" element of the game with temporary stats such as food or stamina, intended to give players an incentive to target others, there was no official jury, only one idol added into the game, and instead of being divided into episodes, time was divided into phases, which each lasted a "day" on the island. * The game featured hidden plot-twists and experimental challenges, many of which were stat or role based. As a result, this game probably had the most controversies. * The game consisted of a total of five replacements, the highest number of placements in any successful game of Survivor. Category:Game Category:Survivor Games Category:Games hosted by npromin1